


Short Shorts

by Trash_Baby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKA, Ew, F/M, Hot Weather, Impala, Reader-Insert, Summer clothes, Sweaty Dean, booty shorts, date night yo, hunter reader, it's hot but also gross, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Baby/pseuds/Trash_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot day. You decide to wear shorts. Dean likes your shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Shorts

You hardly ever wore revealing clothes.

Being a hunter, it was a lot easier - and safer - to just opt for a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a shirt thrown over the top (a habit that you’d picked up from your boyfriend). After all, being chased through a forest by a vamp was easier to do in thick jeans that protected your legs from cuts, rather than a skirt that you would probably be too worried about flipping up and flashing your panties.

However, when it was this hot, you were willing to choose a pair of shorts over your jeans.

You had woken up with Dean’s arm coiled around your waist, pressed to his bare chest. The blankets had been pushed down during the night into a wrinkled heap at the bottom of the bed, and you kicked your feet until they were untangled from the grip of the sheets before sitting up, face scrunching up in disgust as your sticky skin peeled from Dean’s.

_There’s sweat, and then there’s **that**_ , you think to yourself, staring at Dean’s chest, covered in a sheen of sweat. Though it was an appealing sight that caused all sorts of dirty thoughts to flash through your mind, the feeling of sweaty skin had you itching for a shower, and you decided on doing just that.

Leaving your boyfriend still asleep, you picked your way across the room and shuffled to the bathroom, taking a cooler shower than usual in an attempt to cool down from the humid air that you had woken up to. After cleaning up, you hurried out of the bathroom and back to your room, realizing that you had forgotten to grab clothes. 

Finding the bed empty of Dean, you shrug before kicking the door shut to sort through the drawers in search of cooler clothing. After ten minutes you were dressed, your hair towel-dried and thrown up in a haphazard bun that was already coming loose, and you threw your towel in the corner of the room to deal with later, before leaving the room to hunt down some breakfast.

You stroll in to find Dean sat down, coffee in hand as his eyes skimmed over the morning paper - clearly Sam had already been out. “Morning, baby.” You murmur, kissing his cheek as you passed to pour yourself a mug of coffee. 

Dean glanced up to return the greeting, only to choke on his mouthful of coffee as he took in your attire. 

Your shorts (considerably shorter than you remembered them being) stopped about an inch below your butt, and Dean’s eyes skimmed appreciatively down and up your bare legs before staring at your butt again, tongue darting out to lick at his lower lip as he admired the worn denim, tight enough to reveal the curve of your ass.

A belt clinched the waistband of your shorts, the dark leather catching Dean’s eye as he glanced further up your body. Dean was usually lucky enough to catch a sliver of bare skin whenever you bent over and your shirt would ride up, however, today he thought he had won the jackpot. 

You were wearing a loose white racerback tank, knotted and tucked in at the side to turn it into a makeshift crop-top, and his eyes traveled higher to catch sight of a thin bra strap over your bare shoulder. 

Dean suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable, sat in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of boxers (he had decided that it was much too hot to wear his beloved Men of Letters robe). You turned suddenly, and he hurried to look like he was unaffected, taking a gulp of his coffee as he raised his eyebrows and nodded to you.

One of your brows dipped in confusion, taking in Dean’s clearly uncomfortable expression and the awkward way he was sat, as if he was trying to- _oh_. A smirk makes it’s way onto your face as you figure it out. “You okay there, Dean?” You ask, voice completely innocent.

“Huh- what?” He blinks, clearing his throat as his voice cracks. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, baby. Just fine.”

You snort quietly as he stumbles over his words, and make your way over to the other side of the table, taking your time and making sure to add extra sway to your hips to drag the situation out further - it was a rare opportunity to make Dean actually squirm like this, so you wanted to savor it.

Finally, you sat down opposite him, raising your mug to your lips to take a sip of coffee, sighing in appreciation and biting back a smirk at the way Dean’s gaze was fixated on your lips. Deciding to push it a little more, you lower your mug slightly to lick a drop of coffee from your bottom lip, tongue flicking in a manner that you know is anything _but_ innocent.

Dean’s pupils are dilated, his beautiful green irises a narrow ring as he stares, and it takes him a moment to blink away his fascination. 

“So, since we don’t have a hunt today, I was thinking we could go out, maybe to a park or something and relax? Sam could come with us?”

“No!” He exclaims sharply, and you jump at his sudden shout. Red stains his cheeks as he glances away and clears his throat, free hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck before he looks back to you. “Let’s just, you and me go out for the day, yeah? I haven’t spoiled you on a date in ages.”

“Sure.” You murmur, a soft smile taking over your features as you rest your mug against the table. “Where were you thinking?”

_The bedroom, right now_ , he thought to himself, the vision of peeling those shorts off of you flashing through his mind. Instead, he shrugs and says, “We could go for drive, see what catches our eye? Maybe visit the local drive through cinema tonight?”

Nodding in agreement, you drink the rest of your coffee before jumping up to place your mug in the sink. Turning to Dean, you catch him staring at your bare legs again. Smirking to yourself, you walk up to him, draping your arms over his shoulders as you lean against him. “Baby, you’re drooling.”

“No, I’m not.” He shoots back, though he still reaches up to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand. “I’ll go get dressed quick and then we can get going, okay.”

You nod, pulling away to watch him stand up, biting your lip at the sight of Dean in his boxers. _**Man** am I lucky …_You think to yourself, biting back a dreamy sigh as he reaches up and stretches before lazily strolling off in the direction of the bedroom. After a second, you hurry to catch up with him, reaching out to playfully slap his ass as you passed him by.

He let out a quiet yelp before doing the same to you, and you snickered, tossing a devilish grin over your shoulder as you dropped onto the bed and pulled your boots out from underneath. Whilst combat boots weren’t the coolest footwear, they were definitely comfortable (and also the only style of footwear you owned, besides a pair of heels), and you had to admit they looked good with the denim. 

As you tied the laces, you took the time to watch Dean dress - the best live-show entertainment you had ever watched. He pulled on a pair of jeans, low slung on his hips as he threaded a belt through the loops and tightened it, before throwing on a tight black v-neck and grabbing a khaki shirt, though he didn’t put it on. “Ready, sweetheart?”

Nodding, you grab your sunglasses from the bedside table and dart to the desk chair where one of Dean’s plaid shirts is slung; picking it up like Dean, you grabbed his hand and walked out of the room. “Sure am, baby.”

The two of you head off in search of Sam - in the library, no surprise - to let him know that you were going out for the day. As you turned to leave, you didn’t catch the look that Dean threw at his brother, an expression that screamed ‘ _how am I supposed to last the day with her looking this hot?_ ’, to which Sam shook his head, fighting back a laugh at how completely and utterly in love his brother was with you.

Heading for the garage, the two of you slipped in, Dean rolling down the windows before driving out. Sunglasses on and the wind blowing through your hair, Dean couldn’t help but think that life doesn’t get much better than this - _**my** beautiful girl, Y/N, in **my** beautiful Baby? What did I do to deserve such a thing . . ?_

***

“I didn’t say it earlier, but you looked hot as _fuck_ in those shorts, princess.” Dean murmurs, pressing a trail of lazy kisses up and down your neck as the two of you lay intertwined on the bed.

You giggle quietly, glancing over at said shorts, tossed on the floor. “Thanks, I kind of got that impression this morning from the way you were drooling.”

“Hey - I didn’t drool.”

“You say that, but I distinctly remember you reaching up to wipe at your mouth when I told you earlier.” You remind him with a giggle, and he snorts before burying his face in your neck, his sloppy kisses becoming more intent and passionate.

“Well, if I’m a drooling mess because of you, it’s only fair that I return the favor, right princess?”

You don’t get the chance to respond before you’re a gasping puddle of pleasure as Dean dives right back into the previous activities that had the two of you sweating more than when you had woken up this morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at - http://pie-is-deanlicious.tumblr.com/post/146523107370/short-shorts


End file.
